Without the pain
by Fairytoto1
Summary: What if King Clarkson hadn't whipped maxon the night of the report? This is a one-shot of what I think would of happened.


**A/N hi everyon, thanks for reading my story! This is an idea I had for a while. I just felt like writing it. This is probably a one-shot. Emphasis on probably. Also I'm switching between povs. Also I'm upset cuz the Mets list yesterday. But to be honest I never really thought they were going to. Oh well**

Americas POV

" where did you get this" the king bellows at me. I stand still as maxon jogs up.

" Where did she get this?" He yells at Maxon.

" from me, we were looking for information about Halloween, and I thought she might like to read more." Maxon confesses nervously.

" You idiot you have no idea the duty you have. She leaves tonight" the king yells. I pale did I really want this? What did I do?

" That is my choice, and I say she stays" Macon says calmly.

" Maxon Calix Shreave I am the king of Illéa and I say-" the king is abruptly cut off. " can't you not be the king and just be my father for five minutes" maxon exclaims. At this I see the kings eyes soften. Part of his anger disappear. He is still furious but I'm not as scared as I was.

he pauses and nods slowly " maxon can I see you in my office?" The king asks. Maxon nods.

" Ladies, your dinner will be served in your room... America perhaps you should pack your stuff." Maxon says. I think I'm going to cry. Nonononono not here. Not in front of all these people. I will the tears to disappear, and luckily they do. I watch as the king says something to Queen Amberly. She smiles and King Clarkson gives her a quick kiss on her cheeks. Maxon and the king disappear.

maxons POV

how dare she. How dare she. This is the most betrayal I've ever felt in my life. I hate her, but I love her. I know she doesn't want to marry me, she has made that abundantly clear. But I can't give up.

Father puts his arm around my back. I know I'm probably going to get yelled at for 10 minutes, but at least he cares. I also know that he loves me less than mother, and probably in a way one would love a friend rather than a father to his son. But he loves me. And that's enough.

we reach fathers office. He goes to sit and a few tears run down my cheeks. Without saying anything he gets up, and hugs me the way he did when I was younger. One arm around my lower back, the other pressing my head to his chest. I sob into his suit. He doesn't complain about the damp spots but just holds me tightly. He gently kisses the top of my head, when I feel better I sit in a chair opposite his desk.

" Are you all right maxon?" He asks I nod. " well, I would like to talk about your absolutely absurd choices. That girl is nothing but trouble. I don't know what possessed you to like her to the point to give her one of The nations most guarded secrets, but how, how could you of been so stupid. She leaves tonight Maxon. Well, I suppose tomorrow morning is fine, but she will be out these doors no later than 10 am sharp. And I mean it maxon. Now go to the hospital wing to get some stress medication and GET OUT." He exclaims, shoving me towards the door I stumble a bit and lose my balance. I fall into the cabinet. I will probably have a bruise on my wrist but my pride hurts more than the tiny red mark. Father gets up from his desk and picks me up. I find my footing and turn around.

" But I love her father" I say quietly. Father merely shrugs.

" That night very well be maxon, but does she love you?" He asks with raised eyebrows. I consider his words. I allowed her time but what if she said no? I slowly walk towards the hospital wing like father said. I always do what Father or mother says. Honestly I don't know why. I get my little black box from the doctor which contains some pills, stress reliever m, calming oils and someother stuff.

As I walk ou the door I run into the absolutely last person I want to talk to. I glare at her for smashing into the crown prince of Illéa.

" Shouldn't you be in your room" I ask. Making my voice, although cold much nicer than I felt.

" Maxon I'm so sorry I was angry and you were the person who told me as a one I can change things" America says.

i roll my eyes, something I would never do in front of my parents. " your not a one" I say biting off the end of my scentence as. The rebel alarm blares. Great I think as i look around there is no way we're going to make it to the big safe room. There is one in the next corridor though. I suppose I will be spending the night with a person I detest. A gaurd comes and hurriedly escorts us to the safe room.

" Tell my mother that I am safe, do that before anything else I say" I glance at his name tag. Officer tanner.

i wAlk in and look for the light switch. I sit down on the bench and put my head in my

" are there slot of these?America question softly.

" yes. These are mostly for staff there not as safe aaa the big room for the royal family but these work in a pinch."

" Do the rebel's know it exists" god, what is it with these questions. Cat she tell I can barely look at her right now?

" They night but once they are locked there are only three ways out. I could get us out if needed. America nods. God she is beautiful. No maxon she hates you, look what she did to you. I sit up straight and sigh. Might as well get it over with.

" America your performance on the report was absolutely horrendous, up almost betrayed a National secret. I am sorry to say that you are no longer in the selection." She breaks into tears. No, don't cry. Crying women freak me out.

" Alright, but can you answer two questions for me, how did you and Kriss get do close? And why were you like that with Celeste?

" What, trying to steal their ideas" I say she shakes her head. " I am not telling you. There are some blankets in the back. You can go go sleep I'll stay up." I say. Being the gentleman I am I get up and grab the blanket for her. I put on on th floor and one on top of it. Then I take off my suit coat and let her use it as a pillow.

in The morning the doors open.

" Your majesty, oh god I found him" a gaurd yells." Your parents will be relived" another gaurd yells

" I will go to them. Lady America you do not have to leave right away. Say goodbye to the girls, have one last meal" I say. Father will probably be upset if he knew. But he will probably be to happy that his precious little boy is safe.

" Good bye Lady America,, these few months have been a very pleasant time" I say as my final words to her. She looks close to tears.

" Bye" she says barely a whisper, her lower lip trembling. I stride off to my parents room


End file.
